Naruto Namikaze, Iblis Enam Arah (Devil of the Six Path)
by maulana
Summary: Dunia baru. Tetap saja tidak ada perdamaian. Ikuti perjalanan Naruto Namikaze berusaha mencari jalan agar perdamaian bisa terjadi antara 3 fraksi iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Narutoxharem ( Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Gabriel, mungkin juga Irina? ). Extreme strong-godlike Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Namikaze, iblis enam arah. ( Naruto Namikaze, Devil of the Six Path)**

**Chapter Pertama**

**Disclaimer : Maulana tidak memiliki hak terhadap seri Naruto dan Highschool Dxd.**

_Mimpi…_

_Apa itu mimpi ? Bunga tidur kah ?_

_Ataau..hanya khayalan belaka.._

_Tetapi bagiku mimpi hal yang harus diperjuangkan._

_Sudah 2 tahun aku terdampar di kota ini. Hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah wajah panik rekan-rekan ku saat perang berakhir._

_Aku tidak ingat ada berapa nyawa yang hilang._

_Ada berapa nyawa umat manusia terbuang sia-sia hanya karena ambisi seseorang._

_Ambisi seorang Tobi atau Uchiha Obito, nama orang itu._

_Ambisi yang dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun tidak masuk akal. Ambisi yang pada akhirnya mengambil hak kami sebagai manusia. Yaitu…_

_Kebebasan.._

_Aku masih ingat ketika para pemimpin kami berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Seluruh pemimpin dari kelima desa ninja dengan penduduk dan kekuatan terbesar duduk bersama membahas permasalahan yang terjadi dan mencapai kesepakatan bahu-membahu dalam membantu memenangkan peperangan untuk kebebasan umat manusia dan membentuk aliansi ninja/shinobi. _

_Para ninja atau shinobi dari kelima desa menyingkirkan perbedaan mereka dan saling bekerja sama menghadapi musuh yang mencapai kekuatan 100.000, yang pada saat itu sangat luar biasa kuat karena kekuatan dari aliansi ninja hanya mencapai 70.000._

_Pada akhirnya.. hanya sebagian kekuatan yang tersisa._

_Termasuk aku dan teman seperjuangan ku killer bee._

_Kami berdua hanya jinchuriki yang tersisa. Hanya kami berdua yang memiliki kesempatan mengakhiri peperangan ini._

_Dan itulah yang aku lakukan._

_Dengan bantuan para pendahuluku, termasuk juga ayahku yang juga di bangkitkan oleh __**edo tensai**__ namun oleh orang yang berbeda._

_Aku berhasil menyegel kekuatan maha dahsyat yang di keluarakan oleh obito. Yaitu kekuatan chakra biju berekor 10 atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan jubi ke dalam tubuhku dengan segel kontrak shinigami.._

_Namun obito tidak terima dengan apa yang aku perbuat berusaha mengambil kembali kekuatan yang telah tersegel oleh kekuatan dewa kematian.._

_Hanya saja tidak peduli sekuat apa manusia, tetap tidak bias menandingi kekuatan dewa._

_Di tengah perebutan kekuatan, ada sebuah cahaya yang meelimuti kami berdua._

_Obito terlihat panic, juga orang-orang di sekitarku._

_Namun aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, jiwaku hampir meninggalkan tubuhku sebagai bayaran atas segel yang ku gunakan. Aku sadah siap menyambut kematian, dengan tenang karena setengah mimpiku hampir menjadi kenyataan. Dengan segel yang kugunakan untuk jubi ini, kekuatannya akan kubawa sampai kedalam perut dewa kematian. Dengan begitu mimpiku pasti bisa tercapai. Yaitu perdamaian. Sama seperti dengan mimpi mentorku jiraya._

_Saat kegegelapan telah menyelubugi pandangan ku. Aku akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disekitarku._

_Sampai saat aku sadar, aku berada di dunia yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal._

Seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun tampak tertidur pulas. Hari telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi, tampak sinar matahari muncul dari sela-sela jendela kamarnya menusuk matanya. Diapun tebangun, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur. Rambut pirangnya tampak berdiri seperti biasanya, hanya tampak lebih panjang dari pada saat dia kecil.

Pemuda ini mempunyai postur tubuh yang atletis, dengan tinggi sekitar 6 kaki. Otot yang proporsional menjadikannya sebuah pemandangan yang menejukkan bagi kaum hawa. Tampak dia merenggangkan tubuhnya,melonggarkan otot-otot yang terlihat menegang setelah bangun dari tidur.

Kemudian dia melihat jam dan kalender untik hari ini.

"Hari pertama di sekolah baru."

Dia pun tersenyum.

Inilah hari pertama seorang Naruto Namikaze menjalani hidup barunya,

Naruto sangat senang setelah 2 tahun akhirnya dia bisa kembali berinteraksi dengan oranng-orang seumuran dengannya. Pada saat pertama dia tiba di dunia ini, dia mengalami serangan ingatan yang cukup menyakitkan. Ada dua ingatan yang dia yakin bukan dari ingatannya. Setelah selesai memproses ingatan tersebut, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa entah mengapa dia bisa berpindah dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain. Dia juga tahu bahwa dia, jubi dan obito sejatinya adalah satu setelah mereka mengalami proses penyatuan akibat perpindahan dimensi.

Namun karena jiwa obito dan jubi diambil oleh dewa kematian, hanya tinggal jiwa dia sendiri yang bertahan, sehingga ingatan jiwa-jiwa yang lain terpaksa masuk ke jiwanya.

Penyatuan ini juga mengakibatkan dia tida menjadi manusia lagi. Dia menjadi makhluk yang si sebut siluman. Atau dalam dunia ini disebut juga dengan iblis.

Setelah memproses segala pengetauan yang ada, dia mulai mencari informasi yag ada di dunia ini. Dengan pengalaman dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya saat ini, itu tidaklah sulit.

Setelah 2 bulan mencari informasi dia pun mulai menyusun rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dari informasi yang didapatnya dunia ini di diami oleh berbagai ras, namun salah satu ras yaitu manusia seperti dia dulu, mereka tidak mengetahui atas keberadaan ras yang lain. Atau setidaknya sebagian tidak mengetahuinya. Ada sebagian kecil manusia yang mengetahui adanya iblis, malikat jatuh, ataupun malaikat itu memang benar adanya.

Dia juga mengetahui bahwa telah terjadi 2 peperangan atara 3 fraksi kekuatan ini.

Maka dengan itu, ia mulai mencari hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa hidup di dunia ini. Mulai dari rumah, pakaian, pekerjaan dan lain-lainnya. Dia juga mulai melatih semua kemampuan yang dimilikinya sekarang ini. Dengan penyatua dengan juubi, maka dia juga mendapatkan mata Rikudo Sannin yang legendaris yaitu _**rinnegan**_. Dengan bantuan mata itu, tidak sulit untuk dia menenyempurnakan kemampuan dirinya. Dia juga mulai memasang segel untuk kekuatannya agar tidak di ketahui oleh para iblis, malaikat, maupun malaikat jatuh.

Sekitar 2 bulan yag lalu, setelah dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sekarang, dia pun mulai ingin mencari relasi dan teman. Karena menurutnya dengan keadaan ketiga fraksi sekarang, dia sangat membutuhkan relasi yang bagus dan juga dia membutuhkan teman agar lebih siap mengahadapi fraksi-fraksi tersebut.

Saat ini kita dapat melihatnya berjalan ke sekolah. Sekolah yang di tujunya adalah Kuoh Academy. Tempat dimana dulunya sekolah untuk para wanita saja. Namun sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu sudah diterapkan sekolah untuk campuran pria dan wanita. Namun, tetap saja wanitanya lebih banyak dari pada pria.

Tampak dia berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki, tampak para murid wanita sangat terpesona dengan dirinya.

"siapa itu, anak baru ya ?."

"kereeen."

"lebih keren dari kiba-kun."

Naruto yang berjalan perlahan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saja. Namun senyumannya melebar ketika dia melihat murid wanita yang beda dari murid lainnya. Mulai dari rambut merah yang elegan, kulit putih yang mulus, wajahnya yang cantik dan rupawan, hingga payudara yang sangat indah bentuknya. Dia terlihat sangat anggun menggunakan seragam khusus para wanita. Teman di sampingnya juga terlihat sangat mempesona, dengan rambut hitam yang di ikat kebelakang membentuk pony, dengan keanggunan yang tidak kalah dengan teman nya. Dengan kecantikan dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat menggoda, tidak ada salahnya dia juga sedikit terpesona, toh dia juga seorang pria.

Namun yang membuat dia tersenyum lebar adalah energi yang di rasakannya dari dua wanita itu. Energy mereka terasa lebih kuat dari siswa-siswalainnya. Dan energinya juga ada kemiripan dengan dirinya, sehingga dia sangat yakin bahawa mereka berdua juga iblis, atau setidaknya makhluk supranatural.

Tampak sang gadis berambut merah menoleh kehadapannya melemparkan sekilas senyum yang juga du balasnya dengan senyum andalannya yang dia tahu mempunyai efek yang sangat luar biasa terhadap wanita. Efek senumnya langsung terlihat dengan sedikit rona merah yang ada di pipi gadis itu. Temannya yang yang berambut hitam tampak juga tersipu malu dengan senyumannya,dan kembali berjalan dengan gadis berambut merah itu masukke dalam sekolah. Diapun juga masuk ke sekolah, berencana memulai kehidupan yang baru dan juga menyempurnakan rencananya. Yang pasti dia juga tahu, bahwa kedua gadis tadi harus bisa menjadi temannya, atau mungkin lebih.

Dengan Rias dan Akeno

"Akeno, apa kau mengenal pria berambut pirang tadi ?" Rias betanya sambil kepada temannya ketika mereka berdua menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Tidak, buchou. Mungkin dia murid baru. Karena aku yakin dengan penampilannya yang sangat menarik, tidak mungkin kita tidakpernah mengenalnya." Akeno menjawab sambil tersenyum mengingat senyum pria tadi.

"iya, sangat berbeda sekal dengan para murid laki-laki yang ada disini, namun aku juga merasa ada yang sangat familiar dengannya." Rias menjawab dengan wajah bekerut berusaha mengingat apa yang sangat familiar dengan pria itu.

"ah, masa iya buchou ?" Akeno juga bertanya dengan tampang berkerut. Namun kemudian di tersenyum dan berkata

"apa mungkin karena dia ganteng dan mempesona kau merasa dia begitu familiar ? fufufu, aku tidak menyangka buchou akhirnya bisa tertarik kepada seseorang."

Wajah rias kembali merona dan berkata,

"Hmph, seperti kau tidak saja akeno ? aku juga melihatu tersipu malu ketika dia melempar senyum kepada kita tadi. Sejak kapan seorang sadis sepertimu bisa teripu malu begitu ?" Rias membalas sambil tersenyum menggoda kepada temannya.

Akeno hanya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi melihat temannya dan berkata,

"fufufufu, aku tidak membantah banhwa aku tertarik kepadanya buchou, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuh atletis itu berada di ranjang bersamaku. Ahh…sangat menyenanngkan apa hal panas dan menggairahkan yang bisa kami lakukan berdua, fufufu.." Akeno menjawab temannya sambil mendesah dan tersenyum sadis memperlihatkan kepribadiannya yang lain.

Rias hanya bisa terdiam dan kehilangan kata-kata terhadap prilaku teman masa kecilnya itu. Belum lagi bayangan dirinya di dominasi diatas ranjang oleh pria berambut pirang itu. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, wanita mana yang tidak dapat terpesona ?

Ya kan ?

Yang pasti saat itulah dimana duo great lady kuoh merasa tertarik terhadap seseorang. Mereka juga tidak mengetahui bahwa keinginan mereka bisa saja menjadi kenyataan kelak.

**An. **

**Naruto akan berpasangan dengan Rias, Akeno, Raynare, dan Gabriel.**

**Percobaan menulis, maaf jika ada yang tidak sesuai. Harap di baca dan kirim kan kritik dan sarannya.**

**Trims. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Namikaze, Iblis Enam Arah ( Devil of the Six Path)**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Maulana tidak memiliki hak atas karakter-karakter dari seri Naruto dan Highschool DxD**

Setelah memasuki gedung sekolah, Naruto kemudian menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan administrasi untuk meminta jadwal dan mengetahui ruangan kelasnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya kemudian dia berkeliling mencari dimana ruangannya.

Karena siswa baru, dan gedung sekolah yang cukup besar tampak dia kesulitan menemukan ruangan yang di cari.

Saat itulah dia juga merasakan sebuah energy yang kembali sama seperti dirinya. Ketika dia memeriksa sekelilingnya dan berusaha mencari dari mana asal energy itulah dia kembali terkejut dan tersenyum dengan apa yang di temukannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, ada seorang gadis seumuran dengannya. Gadis itu tampak seperti sedang konsentrasi membaca sesuatu di depan papan pengumuman. Rambut hitam sebahu dan kacamata dikenakannya tampak tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Tubuh yang sedikit agak kurus, tidak mengurangi daya tariknya. Dia juga memiliki aura seperti seorang pemimpin. _Sepertinya salah satu siswa yang aktif di sekolah_, pikirnya. Di tambah dengan energy yang di miliki gadis itu hampir sama besarnya dengan gadis berambut merah dan hitam yang di lihatnya tadi pagi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto menghampiri gadis yang terlihat sangat serius itu, sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Maaf, nona.. bisa minta tolong sebentar ?" Naruto menyapanya. Tampak dia terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya melepaskan senyum manis kepadanya. Wajahnya merona.

"eh, iya bisa kok. Apa ya bisa saya bantu?" dia menjawab dengan nada yang cukup datar. Tetapi dengan wajah yang sedikit merona itu mengurangi keseriusannya.

"saya siswa baru,jadi hari ini hari pertama saya. Bisa tolong tunjukan saya di mana ruangan 3c ?" Naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kamu anak baru itu ya ? Perkenalkan saya Sona Sitri ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Saya tidak tahu bahwa kamu hari ini masuknya. Saya mendapat kabar dari kepala sekolah kalau kamu baru hadir besok." Sona menjawab dengan tenang meskipun wajahnya masih merona sedikit.

"iya, sebenarnya aku juga berencana masuknya besok, tetapi karena urusan administrasi aku sudah selesai jadinya aku bisa masuk sekarang. Oh iya, nama ku Naruto Namikaze. Senang berkenalan dengan kamu sona." Naruto menjawab dengan tenang berusaha menyamankan percakaan dengan Sona dan tetap dengan senyumnya. Tampak sona mengangguk kan kepala membalas sapaannya.

"jadi kelas kamu di 3c ya, kamu beruntung saya berada di kelas 3b, jadinya kelas kita bersebelahan. Mari ikut dengan saya. Saya juga ingin menuju ke kelas karena pelajaran sudah di mulai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu." Sona menjawab dengan sedikit formal sambil membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju kelas. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan mengikutinya berjalan di sampingnya. Ternyata kelas yang dituju lumayan jauh jaraknya. Sekitar 1 menit berjalan penuh keheningan, naruto pun berusaha membuka percakapan dengan sang ketua OSIS.

"Kamu udah lama ya di OSIS ?" Naruto bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Sona. Setelah memandangi lebih dekat ternyata memang terlihat jelas kecantikan wajahnya. Di tambah dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajah seriusnya terdapat sebuah kesan intelektual. Naruto pun semakin tertarik dan semangat berada di sekolah ini.

Baru satu jam yang lalu dia bertemu dua orang gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya, sekarang dia telah menemukan gadis lain yang tidak kalah menariknya. Belum lagi dari energy yang di rasakannya dari gadis ini.

Sona sendiri tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Dia sendiri sedang dalam pemikiran tentang siswa baru yang berjalan bersamanya ini. Sama seperti Rias tadi,dia juga merasakan hal yang familiar terhadap Naruto, ntah apa itu yang pasti jiwa iblisnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto bukan siswa sembarangan. Jiwa iblisnya juga mengatakan kepadanya bahwa berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan Naruto.

Ditambah dengan aura alpha yang di milikinya. Sepertinya dia terlahir seperti seorang raja dan bangsawan. Itulah mengapa wajah Sona sempat memerah ketika dia menyapa sambil tersenyum tadi. Dia boleh saja iblis kelas atas dari keluarga terpandang, namun tetap saja seorang wanita dan iblis mempunyai hasrat dan birahi terhadap lawan jenis kan ?

Menetralkan emosi yang ada di wajahnya, Sona pun menjawab,

"Dari pertama masuk sekolah di sini saya sudah menjadi anggota OSIS. Sejak tahun lalu saya sudah menjadai ketua. Kenapa memangnya, kamu tertarik menjadi anggota ?" Sona balik bertanya.

Tampak Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Ah, bukan begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berorganisasi saat ini. Lagian aku kan masih siswa baru, emang bisa gitu langsung masuk ke dalam OSIS ?". Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja bisa. Sekarang pun di OSIS lagi kekurangan anggota karena tidak banyak dari sisw di sekolah ini yang bisa di andalkan. Ada yang bisa tetapi mereka sibuk mengurus klub mereka masing-masing." Sona kembali menjawab dengan wajah yang serius sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Terlihat pergerakannya elegan sekali.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Emangnya aku bisa di andalkan, gitu ? Naruto bertanya.

Sona yang sebenarnya sudah bisa merasakan dia bisa diandalkan pura-pura menilai Naruto. Kemudian dia menjawab,

"Dari yang saya lihat dari kamu saat ini sepertinya kamu bisa di andalkan. Dari penampilanmu saya bisa melihat kamu orangnya disiplin. Orang seperti itulah yang saya butuhkan." Sona menjawab. Plus wajahmu tampan pikirnya dalam hati. Kembali wajahnya merona sedikit. Sona menyadari di OSIS sekarang ini tidak banyak laki-laki. Hanya ada Saji, pionnya yang bodoh itu. Dengan masuknya Naruto bisa membawa warna baru krpada OSIS.

Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sona.

"oh, jadi ternyata kamu berpendapat bahwa aku bisa diandal kan ya ? aku jadi tersanjung mendengarnya. Kapan lagi bisa dapat pujian dari gadis secantik dan semanis kamu." Naruto menjawab manis dan tidak lupa melempar senyuman andalannya.

Tampak wajah Sona semakin merona karna tidak banyak yang berani memuji kecantikannya. Dia terbata-bata menjawab,

"S-s-saya serius kok. Anyway, sekarang kita udah sampai. Itu kelas kamu disitu. Tolong pertimbangkan tawaran saya dan senang bertemu dengan mu sekali lagi. Bye." Sona buru-buru pamit balik ke kelasnya karena senyum dan wajah tampan Naruto benar-benar membuat dia salah tingkah.

Naruto kembali tersenyum lucu dan mebalas.

"Senang juga bertemu dengan kamu Souna-chan, sampai jumpa lagi." Naruto berkata manis dan menambahkan suffix –chan di akhir nama souna bermaksud menggodanya. Dan dia terlihat puas ketika dia melihat wajah sona semakin memerah dan menambah kecepatan jalannya. Dia hanya bisa melihatnya dengan kembali tersenyum.

Telah di putuskannya bahwa dia juga akan berusaha mendekati sona. Selain dia cantik, kekuatannya juga lumayan tinggi. Dia juga merasakan bahwa dia orang yang baik. Dan juga sangat mudah untuk di goda.

Ah, betapa nikmatnya mempunyai pengalaman beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Akibat dari penyatuannya dengan juubi dan obito, dia juga mendapatkan pengalaman dari keduanya. Saat ini Naruto dengan pengalaman dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya mungkin tidak ada satupun makhluk di dimensi ini yang mampu menandinginya.

Dia juga terlihat sangat tenang dalam menghadapi lawan jenisnya. Tidak seperti dahulu di Konohagakure tempat dia tinggal, yang ada di pikirannya hanya sakura. Sekarang dia telah bisa menikmati keindahan para wanita di dimensi ini. Walaupun saat ini hanya sampai dengan kata-kata manis yang diucapkannya. Tapi kondisi itu sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama. Dengan banyaknya wanita cantik di sekolah ini, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan bisa menikmati kemolekkan tubuh kaum hawa. Ketiga gadis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu jelas masuk hitungan.

Seperti para iblis umumnya, Naruto juga sedikit tamak. Jika dia telah mempunayi keinginan, maka dia akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Ketiga gadis yang mempesona tadi juga telah masuk dalam salah satu keinginannya. Dia pasti akan memperjuangkan hasrat dan gairahnya untuk mendapatkan mereka.

Dengan menghela nafas umtuk menenangkan darah iblisnya, Naruto kemudian menyiapkan dirinya dan mengetuk pintu kelas, sebelum masuk ke dalam dan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

_Seminggu Kemudian_

Sudah seminggu Naruto berada di Kuoh Academy, dan benar seperti perkiraannya bahwa sekolah di sini benar-benar sangat menarik. Pada hari pertama, dia sudah menjadi topic pembicaraan, baik oleh para siswa maupun para siswinya. Walaupun kebanyakan para siswi yang menggosipkan dirinya. Dengan wajah yang tampan dan penampilan yang menarik, sangat wajar dia menjadi selebriti sekolah. Ditambah dengan sifat dan tutur katanya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, tidak heran kalau popularitasnya menyaingi seleb sekolah yang lain yaitu seperti Yuuto Kiba.

Pada hari kedua dia kembali bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah itu, namun kali ini dia sendirian. Dia masih ingat bagaimana menariknya bertemu dengan Rias.

_Flashback_

_Saat ini jam istirahat, jadi Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kafetaria untuk mencari makan siang. Kebanyakan siswa di sini membawa bekal makanan dari rumah, namun banyak juga yang mencari makanan di kafetaria. Naruto sendiri karena saat ini hidup sendirian, dan tidak mau repot jadinya terpaksa menikmati makanan yang ada di kafetaria. Walaupun banyak para siswi yang menawarinya makan siang bareng, namun Naruto tampak hanya menolaknya sambil tersenyum._

_Ketika dia melewati bangunan sekolah yang cukup tua, namun masih terlihat kokoh itulah dia merasa bahwa dia sedang di awasi. Dengan skill ninjanya, dia berhasil menemukan siapa yang mengawasinya._

_Tampak di samping bangunan sekolah itu seorang Rias Gremory mengawasinya dari jauh. Dengan rambut merah indahnya dan tubuh moleknya, masih saja terlihat anggun dan elegan._

_Dia mengetahui nama kedua gadis yang di temui kemarin dari teman satu kelasnya. Siapa sih di sekolah ini yang tidak tahu dengan duo great Lady Kuoh ?_

_Kembali dengan skill ninja nya, Naruto menghilang dan melakukan __**shunsin no jutsu**__ ke belakang Rias._

_Rias tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa dia di awasi olehnya. Dia sibuk melihat dan mengingat-ngingat apa sebenarnya yang familiar dengan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menyapanya,_

"_Maaf nona, anda sedang lihat apa ya ?" Naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya pun melebar ketika Rias melompat sambil mengeluarkan suara terkejut yang imut. "eep-" katanya._

_Rias sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana ini terjadi. Suatu ketika dia yakin melihat Naruto yang dia perhatikan tadi menjauh dari posisinya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia mendengar suara dari belakangnya dan mendapati bahwa Naruto berada di belakangnya. Sempat sekilas kebingungan menyelimutinya. namun kemudian wajahnya merona malu dan berkata,_

"_ah tidak, tadi aku sedang melihat seseorang. Eh, kamu siswa baru ya ? perkenalkan aku Rias Gremory." Katanya menjulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum manis. Mukanya yang memerah tadi sekarang tampak berangsur-angsur kembali normal._

_Naruto kemudian hanya bisa balas tersenyum dan menjawab,_

"_iya, aku Naruto Namikaze. Baru masuk kemarin. Senang berkenalan denganmu Rias." Dia menjawab sambil menjabat tangannya yang mulus itu._

"_iya, sama-sama." Jawab Rias, sambil tersipu malu._

_Dilihat dari dekat, Rias Gremory ini memang gadis yang luar biasa. Dengan wajah yang cantik, bersih dan terlihat lugu dan sensual secara bersamaan, ditambah dengan rambut merah yang terurai sampai pinggul benar-benar membuatnya gadis yang sangat menggoda iman. Di tambah dengan tubuh yang luar biasa indahnya di balut dengan seragam sekolah khusus wanita Kuoh Academy. Beda sekali dari pada melihatnya dari jauh seperti kemarin._

_Rias sendiri juga dalam dilema yang sama dengan Naruto, melihat Naruto dari dekat ini, terihat ketampanan Naruto yang melebihi dari siswa lainnya. Wajah dan rambutnya terlihat rapi dan bersih di tonjang dengan tubuh yang benar-benar atletis membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa panas. Jiwa iblisnya terasa terbakar dan gairah tubuhnya mulai meningkat. Belum pernah dia merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Ada hasrat untu meraba dada Naruto yang bidang di balik sergamnya itu dengan tangannya._

_Naruto yang mengetahui efek bahwa kedekatannya dengan Rias, kembali tersenyum lucu, dan kembali berkata._

"_Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya gadis secantik kamu berada di gedung tua sekolah ini, bukannya gedung ini sudah lama tidak di pakai ?" Naruto bertanya sambil memandang wajah cantik Rias yang kembali merona akibat pujiannya_

_Rias hanya tersenyum sambil berkata,_

"_ah, tidak. Sebenarnya gedung ini sekarang sebagai ruangan untuk klub penelitian supranatural dari kuoh akademi. Aku ini presidennya." Rias menjawab kembali sambil tersenyum._

"_Ooh, emangnya kamu percaya gitu dengan hal-hal yang berbau supranatural ?" Naruto kembali bertanya wajah berkerut sambil pura-pura penasaran. Dia tahu bahwa makhluk supranatural itu benar adanya. Dia sendiri bukti nyatanya. Di tambah dengan berdiri sedekat ini dengan Rias, dia yakin 100% bahwa Rias juga makhluk supranatural. Energi yang dimiliknya juga sangat tinggi. Setara atau mungkin lebih dari Sona sang ketua OSIS._

_Rias kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto itu. Memang bagi sebagian orang hal-hal yang berbau mistis dan supranatural itu hanya sekedar mitos. Jadi Rias hanya beranggapan wajar Naruto penasaran, tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sendiri satu ras dengannya._

"_tentu saja, di dunia ini masih banyak misteri yang belum di pecahkan" jawabnya dengan senyum yang terlihat sedang mengetes Naruto._

"_kenapa, kamu tertarik gak masuk klub ? Sangat menarik sekali dunia supranatural itu. Kamu percaya kan dengan dunia supranatural ? dengan tambahan orang setampani kamu di klub pasti lebih seru." Dia menjawabnya sambil tersenyum sensual._

_Tampak Naruto berfikir keras berpura-pura memikirkan tawarannya._

"_ah, kamu bisa saja Rias. Tapi gimana ya.. kasih aku waktu satu minggu deh untuk mikir-mikir. Nanti aku akan kabari kamu lagi. Aku sebenarnya sangat tertarik masuk, karena aku juga udah lama penasaran dengan hal-hal supranatural, apalagi presiden klubnya secantik kamu." Di jawabnya mengoda sambil kembali melemparkan senyum manis andalannya._

_Wajah Risa hanya bisa kembali merona mendengar kata-kata manis dan senyumannya itu. Memang dia tidak jarang becanda dengan para lelaki menggunakan kecantikannya. Namun Naruto..sangat beda sekali. Berdiri di depannya saja sudah membuat jantung Rias berdebar-debar. Di tambah dengan suaranya dalamnya yang sensual dan membuat Rias merinding. Biasnya dia yang membuat pria merinding dengan kemolekan tubuh dan desahan suaranya._

"_O-o-okay, gak pa-pa kok. Tapi benar ya, satu minggu dari sekarang kabari aku lagi" sambil memajukan bibirnya manis dan berpura-pura serius. Terlihat sangat imut._

_Naruto sendiri berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium dan melumat bibir Rias itu. Terlihat sangat menggairahkan ketika dia berekspresi seperti itu. Memang menjadi iblis sangat merepotkan. Hasrat seksualitas nya menjadi tiga kali semakin kuat._

"_benaran kok, tenang saja. Gak mungkin aku bohong sama kamu Rias-chan." Jawabnya menambahkan suffix –chan ke nama Rias sambil mengedipkan mata._

"_okay deh, Naruto-kun." Rias membalas sambil tersenyum manis._

_Naruto kembali tersenyum dan berkata,_

"_hmmm, kalo gitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya Rias-chan. Sampai ketemu lagi, Princces." Naruto berkata lembut sambil mengecup punggung tangan Rias dan membalikan tubuh menuju kembali ke sekolah._

_Rias sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah dengan perlakuan manis Naruto. Jiwa iblisnya kembali memberontak memaksa untuk menjadikan Naruto pasangannya. Aura yang di berikan Naruto benar-benar aura seorang gentlemen, pemimpin dan yang paling penting, aura alpha nya sangat besar._

_Dari auranya saja, Rias merasa kalau dia berdiri di depan para raja iblis. Ada suatu factor dalam diri Naruto yang membuat Rias luluh dan ingin menyerahan jiwa dan raganya kepada Naruto sepenuhnya._

_Dengan terbata-bata, rias membalas salam Naruto_

"_O-o-okay, N-n-nar-ruto-kun. See you." Rias menjawab lemah sambil terus menatap Naruto yang menjauh darinya._

_End flashback_

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat kenangan perkenalannya dengan Rias. Setelah hari perkenalan itu, dia beberapa kali bertemu dengan Rias. Tampak setiap bertemu bibir sensual Rias selalu tesungging senyuman manis untuk Naruto. Tetap dengan wajah meronanya.

Sekarang Naruto sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian proyek pribadinya. Yaitu sebuah segel pengikat.

Setelah memutar otak dan memperhitungkan elemen-elemen yang ada dalam permasalahan yang di hadapinya untuk menemui perdamaian antara iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh, Naruto kemudian memutuskan bahwa dia membutuhkan teman, partner, dan rekan seperjuangan yang satu visi dengannya.

Dia akan membuat organisasi seperti halnya akatsuki, yang beranggota tidak terlalu banyak, namun dapat di andalkan. Dia mendapat ide ini setelah intelnya yang dia kirim ke under world, iblis yang di hipnotisnya menemukan ada sebuah rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa adanya sebuah organisasi yang bernama khaos bridage. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa tujuan organisasi itu, namun Naruto memiliki insting yang menyebutkan organisasi ini sama seperti akatsuki. Dapat mengancam kestabilan dunia, dan dapat menghancurkan dimensi ini.

Dengan segel yang di buatnya ini, para anggota organisasinya hanya akan tunduk kepadanya. Tidak akan pernah menghianatinya. Segel ini akan di ukir di masing-masing cincin yang akan di gunakan oleh para anggota organisasinya nanti.

Dengan segel ini, dia akan membangun sebuah organisasi dengan tujuan perdamaian dunia. Dia boleh saja menjadi iblis sekarang, namun mimpinya tetaplah sama, yaitu perdamaian dimana nantinya akan timbul pengertian antar sesama ras.

Dia hampir berhasil dengan mimpinya di dunianya dulu. Namun sekarang di dukung dengan kekuatan yang kuat, dia yakin bahwa mimpinya pasti akan berhasil. Asal di rencanakan dengan matang.

Dalam dua tahun penelitiannya di dunia ini, dia berhasil menemukan beberapa orang baik dari ras iblis, malaikat maupun malaikat jatuh yang menarik perhatiannya dan dia akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka dengan mimpinya.

Tidak sedikit iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang sudah lama mendambakan perdamaian dimana mereka bisa hidup tenang bersama keluarga mereka di dunia masing-masing. Dan dia sebagai penerus rikkudo sennin, akan berusaha semampunya mewujudkan mimpi itu.

Dia tersenyum dengan apa yang di visikannya. Dia yakin pasti kali ini mimpinya akan berhasil, dan dia akan mengahancurkan apapun yang menghalangi mimpi dan ambisinya di dunia ini.

Sudah saatnya dunia ini berubah, dan dia dan nakamanyalah yang akan membawa perubahan itu.

Dia kemudian melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Malam ini dia akan memulai perekrutannya. Ada iblis yang terlihat di daerah pinggiran kota. Dari yang di rasakannya, iblis ini cukup kuat. Walaupun tidak sampai 5 % kekuatannya, karena menurut sepengetauannya 60% kekuatannya setara dengan kekuatan 4 setan, para pemimpin iblis, jadi iblis yang di deteksinya ini pastinya kelas atas. Namun dari observasi yang di lakukannya, iblis ini sepertinya dalam pelarian. Ntah apa yang di perbuatnya, namun dia akan memastikan terlebih dahulu seberapa kuat determinasi iblis ini.

Jika Naruto puas dengannya, maka Naruto mengajaknya masuk ke dalam organisasinya.

Organisasi yang akan menjadi pendukung misinya di dunia ini.

Organisasi yang pastinya akan merubah hirarki kekuatan di antara para iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh.

**An.**

**Sorry dengan word yang cukup singkat dari chapter sebelumnya, maklum author baru. Terima kasih atas dukungan para reader atas fic ini. **

**Di chapter ini author juga lebih mengedepankan interaksi Naruto dengan karakter yang lain. Chapter berikutnya mudah-mudahan ada actionnya.**

**Oh iya, author juga mencari beta reader ni, yang paham dengan dunia Highschool DxD, sehingga bisa memberikan tambahan idenya. XD**

**Dan juga para pembaca, author masih kebingungan ni dengan nama yang pas untuk organisasi yang akan didirikan Naruto, ada ide gak ?**

**Para anggotanya juga ada sebagian yang belum author pastikan, tolong kirimin ya nama-nama yang menurut kalian cocok. Boleh juga dari karakter anime/manga yang lain. Tapi kalo bisa cewek-cewek yang hot ya, soalnya para anggota yang lain kebanyakan cewek. Secara crossovernya dengan Highschool DxD. :D**

**Ada perubahan juga di harem membernya, author juga akan memasukkan Souna Shitori ke dalam harem. Jadi untuk saat ini anggotanya (Rias, Akeno, Raynale, Souna, Irina, Xenovia) itu yang udah pasti. Ada juga nanti para anggota organisasinya Naruto yang udah Author rencanakan.**

**Author juga ingin minta saran ni tentang Gabriel gimana dia masuk member haremnya Naruto atau tidak ?**

**Sorry dengan author note yang cukup panjang.**

**Tolong di baca dan kirimkan kritik dan sarannya. Trims (^_^**)


End file.
